Flash Forward
by Nerdyicesk8er
Summary: Yeah... Couldn't think of a title for this. Anyways, The Flash has woken up in an unfamiliar place with weird people. Like really weird people. He finds himself in a world with a group called 'The Avengers' and his new "bud", Spider-Man. -I still suck at summaries. But go ahead and try it. You may like it if you are a fan of Spider-Man and/or The Flash. There MAY be pairings.
1. Wow You're Fast

**A/N: Here is my attempt at a Flash/ Spider-Man crossover. Yay! Okay, I will admit that I know very little about the Flash, so you Flash lovers better not judge me! I am trying, okay? Anyways, let's see how this goes and how it's received...**

The Flash rolled on his side. 'Ow. That hurt.' He got up and shook his head and looked to see where he was at.

'This... Is not someplace I recognize.' The Flash thought to himself. He ran out of the alley he was in and ran around the area until he found someplace he recognized.

'Times Square.' Flash sighed, 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Guess I will just have to find my way back home.'

(10 minutes later)

... Except, home was not where home was supposed to be. Flash scratched his head in confusion as the Central City he was currently standing in was not Central City. However, after a minute he sighed, 'Aw man. Not again! I can't believe it!'

Flash ran right back to the alley he woke up in earlier was, 'I got sent to an alternate dimension!... But of course this time I arrived without a way to get back. And without any of my friends to help get me back. And I can't seem to remember what happened earlier or how I got here...'

He looked around and put his hands on his head in stress.

"Wow. You're fast." Flash jumped around in surprise to come face-to-face with upside-down white lenses, "Like, really fast."

"Well, um." Was all Flash could say as he tried to recover from his surprise, "I-uh."

The clad in red and blue jumped off his... Web? And stood upright in front of Flash, "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"No, I can be it's just. Uh-"

"Ah. It's just speaking to me. It's okay. I have that affect on people." The white-lensed man joked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man in red and blue backed away in mock-hurt shock, "You don't know who I am? Spider-Man? Web-head? Wall-crawler? Web-slinger? Any of those ring a bell?"

Flash shook his head, "Sorry, I'm just not from around here."

Spider-Man didn't say anything in response, he just put his hand up and pressed where Flash assumed his ear would be. After a pause, Flash heard him say, "Well tell Stark he can deal with it himself. I am busy educating a poor, unknowledgeable soul." Another pause and then a sigh, "Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of it."

"Stark?" Flash questioned.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? No? Wow, you must be from a different universe." Spider-Man laughed and Flash nervously laughed along with him, "Anyways, I got to go. Robbery on sixth street and everyone else is 'too busy' to take care of it."

"Hold on a second." Flash put his finger up. There was a quick flash ( **Wait a second...** ) and then the Flash was standing in front of Spider-man again, "Okay, it's been taken care of."

"Really? I like you." Spider-Man swung his arm around the Flash, "Though, don't get any ideas about stealing my place on The Avengers." He laughed.

"Trust me. You don't need to worry about that."

Spider-Man was going to question him, but he didn't know if the reason was personal. He knew from experience that questions could be difficult with secret identities. The web-head just shrugged, "Well, then, why don't you and I go hang out and kick butt and rescue kittens from trees?" Spider-Man paused for a second, "There's a fire in a building on Broadway..."

"Race you there!" Flash quickly said and then zoomed off.

Spider-Man sighed and jogged after him, "Come on! That's not fair!"

 **A/N: Okay, there is my sad attempt at a first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Spilling Coffee

**A/N: Whoops! It took a bit longer for me to update than I meant to. I plan to update this fic over the weekends while my other ones will be updated throughout the week. Anyways, bear with me as I struggle to update, as this is my first time ever handling the Flash... Anyways, on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, the Flash, the Avengers, or any of their related characters.**

Barry took a bite of his croissant and observed his surroundings. 'Man, aren't I lucky that it has gotten to the point where I carry around money just in case something like this happens. Otherwise, I would be starving.'

Barry got up to leave the coffee shop and, in the process, bumped into someone. He heard a "Umph." and, reflexively, turned to catch a falling coffee. However, when he caught it, he felt another hand grip it right on top of his.

Barry looked up to see brown eyes and hair that reminded him of his. He also appeared to be about Barry's age. Honestly, Barry could almost-just almost- say he was looking in a mirror.

Both of the men dropped the coffee cup. The other man stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Whoops."

Barry finally snapped out of it, "Yeah, sorry about your coffee. I didn't mean to knock it out of your hands to catch it and then drop it again. Do you want me to get you a new one? I could-"

"Dude, relax. It's fine. Happens to the best of us. I dropped it too after we both caught it, good reflexes by the way." The man narrowed his eyes.

Barry nodded but then realized the incredible speed he must have been going at and mentally smacked himself. However, he then wondered how the other man managed to grab at the cup right after him. 'That takes some pretty good speed too...'

"Anyways... I'm Peter, by the way." The man stuck out his hand, "Peter Parker."

That name sounded familiar. Barry took Peter's hand and shook it, "Barry Allen." He then paused and realized, "Wait! You're the one that takes Spider-Man's photos, aren't you?" Barry had done his research on Spider-Man after meeting him. He saw that a good number of the photos were taken by Peter.

Peter nodded, "Yep. For the Daily Bugle."

"What's up with the criticism of him? I mean, he's a good guy." Barry paused and then quickly corrected himself, rubbing his neck, "Or, at least, that's what I have heard."

Peter sighed, "It's all Jolly Ol' Jameson. Most people at the Bugle love Spider-Man, but Jameson's the boss and we need to make money somehow. Trust me, I don't particularly enjoy that part of the job. I've... Spoken to the old web-head. Seems like a good guy."

Barry tilted his head, and stepped back when a worker came between the two to clean up the coffee spill, "Wait. You know him? Like personally?"

Peter shrugged, "Yeah, you could say that..."

Just then, a pair of men walked in the coffee shop, and Barry turned to the door to have his mouth drop open. He had came across these men while doing research on Spider-Man and started digging a bit into them. He kind of became a fan-boy of them after that.

"Heeeeey, Petey!"

Peter sighed and looked towards the door, "Hey, Tony. Hi, Steve." Barry just stood there staring as the two men walked over.

"Who's this?" The billionaire asked.

When Barry didn't say anything, Peter stepped in, smiling, "Barry Allen. We just kind of ran into eachother. Bonded over a coffee disaster."

Tony just nodded and Steve stuck out his hand, "I'm Steve Rogers." He gestured to Tony, "That's Tony Stark."

After a second of staring, Barry took the hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you." Before Steve or anyone could say anything, Barry quickly said, "Hate to cut this short, but I need to get going... Maybe I will see you later?"

Peter nodded as Barry turned and started heading towards the door, "I wouldn't be that surprised."

When he heard this, Barry turned to see what looked like a knowing look on Peter's face. It concerned him at first, but he shrugged it off and headed out the door.

 **A/N: So, clearly Peter knows, or at least thinks he knows, something. The question is what? Also, I am not sure what pairs I will do, _IF_ I do pairs, so Guests, let me know in reviews what you think and if users could PM me what they think, to keep the numbers for voting a surprise until I pair people, that would be great. I was originally planning on doing a whole Peter/Barry thing, but someone expressed concerns for. After thinking about it, I figured that I'll leave it up to you guys what you think, bevause I realize the two are similar, as expressed in this chapter, and they may seem to similar for a relationship to you guys. I don't know. Please, as always, follow, review, review, favorite, review, and, oh yeah, review. See ya later!**


	3. Where Explosions Are Regular Occurrences

**A/N: And another chapter has arrived! Sorry I did not update last weekend, I was very busy. I will try to update again this weekend because in the next week I will be doing a lot of traveling... Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

-The Flash's POV-

'Okay, lets try again.' Flash thought to himself, 'This looks like a longer route. Hopefully it will give me enough room to jump dimensions.' Flash looked at the road ahead, bending down in to a racing position. Sparks along with determination shot through his eyes.

He ran ahead full speed, feeling the air rush past him. 'Come on!' He was so close, he could feel it.

However, he soon noticed a wall entering his pathway. 'Crap! I need to make it before then. Or else that is going to hurt.' Flash pushed himself as hard as he could, 'Almost there!'

But then he hit the wall.

"Oooh! That must have hurt. You were going pretty fast." Flash looked up to a figure clinging onto a wall in an alley, "I could even hear you break the sound barrier." The clad in red in blue shook his head, "Really loud."

"Oh, sorry." Flash looked up at Spider-Man, "Just trying to get somewhere."

"Yeah, I could tell you really needed to get to that wall." Spider-Man laughed.

Flash smiled and shook his head, "Yeah. I haven't seen it in a while. Really missed it."

Spider-Man jumped down on the ground and laughed, "No, seriously though, where were you trying to go?"

"It's a long, complicated story."

"I've got time." Spider-Man shrugged, "And some serious experience with complicated." He chuckled.

"Well, I do not have time right now. I need to figure out a way to get back home."

"Well, if you can explain your situation to me, maybe I can help?"

The Flash considered this for a second and then shook his head, "No, I don't want to get anyone involved in this. Especially when I do not even know what exactly is going on." He turned to run off, "Look, I am sorry, but I have to go."

The Flash was about to run off when he heard Spider-Man call out from behind him, "Barry, wait!"

Flash immediately stopped, "Ho-"

"I'm smart." Spider-Man shrugged, "And I got connections."

"Peter Parker?"

"Exactly." He began to walk towards the Flash, "Look, if you just tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."

Flash shook his head, "No. I don't want any of the Avengers involved. I don't know them very well. Heck, I don't even know who you are behind the mask."

Spider-Man stepped forward, "How about... How about I tell you my secret identity, which is a huge leap of faith for me by the way, and then you and I figure this out together. Not as an Avenger and some freakishly fast hero, but just as scientists. I got access to a pretty sweet lab."

The Flash sighed, "You are very stubborn, you know that?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I've been told. So, does that mean we have a deal?"

Another sigh, "Fine."

Spider-Man stuck his thumbs under the edge of his mask and began to slide it up, but then paused, "I am suddenly very nervous about this. I would just like to let you know that if you ever end yup trying to use my secret identity against me, I'll stick the Hulk on you." The Flash shivered at this thought, "Though, my spider-sense is not going off right now, so I would assume we are both safe... For now." Spider-Man pulled the rest of his mask off and The Flash just looked at him, unsure how to feel.

"I'm not sure if I should be shocked or not." Flash commented.

Peter laughed, "That's the reaction I usually get. People don't usually put the pieces together, but when they find out my identity, they feel silly for not having figured it out." There was a pause, but then Pater quickly slid the mask back on, "Padestrian." He waved his hand in the direction behind The Flash just in time for Flash to turn around to see a padestrian come into view to pass by the alley.

"How did-"

"It's what I like to call my spider-sense. It gives a tingling in which the severity of it is directly proportional to any danger present around me. It also helps me navigate when I am unable to see or am disoriented."

The Flash nodded, "Cool."

"Anyways, my show-and-tell time is over. Time to tell your story."

Flash sighed, "Okay." He paused, "Well, let's start by getting the crazy stuff out of the way." Another pause, "Okay, well, I am just going to go right out and say it. I am not from this universe."

Spider-Man just nodded, "Mm-hm."

"What? No shock? No freaking out or passing out?"

"In my universe, we have a Norse god. Trust me, I've seen weirder. Besides, at the speed you were running to get back to where you are from, you would have to be trying to get somplace odd. Like another dimension or even another time period."

"Actually, I've been there, done that. Anyways, I have no idea how I got here, which is my biggest problem. I just all the sudden woke up here with no recollection of what happened. And now, I can't seem to be able to get back." Flash dropped his head.

Spider-Man walked over and swooped his arm around The Flash's shoulder, "Well, we are going to have to fix that. Aren't we?"

-Line Break-

"Woah! You have a lab here?" Barry whistled, "I mean, I have Star labs back at home, but this is pretty cool."

"Well, Stark strives to impress." Peter casually replied.

Barry suddenly stopped on his trails, "Speaking of whom, he's not here, is he?"

Peter shook his head, "Nah, him and the rest of the team are out on some mission. I had to stay behind to take care of something and I was going to meet up with them, but they should be able to handle themselves."

"Are you sure?" Barry began to walk again, following Peter.

"Yeah, they were a team long before I finally gave in and joined." Peter shrugged, "Tons of experience together." The pair entered the elevator, "JARVIS, can you take us to the labs please?"

"Of course, sir." Was the reply of a voice that Barry could not find a source to, "May I ask who this other man is?"

"Mr. Barry Allen." Was Peter's calm reply.

After a second of faze, Barry looked at Peter, "Is that an AI?"

Peter nodded, "Are you a bit of a science geek yourself?"

"Of course. One has to be as a forensic scientist. And, you know, as my other..." Peter nodded, understanding what Barry was referring too.

The elevator doors opened, and the men stepped out.

"Welcome to the science-bro cave, where explosions are a regular occurrence."

Barry's eyes widened at the sight of what he saw, "Woah."

Peter clapped his hands together and walked over to a table covered in web designs and Spider-Man stickers, "Let's get to work."

 **A/N: This might be my longest chapter yet. Yay! Anyways, I am still undecided about pairings, but the story is coming together, which is the most important part, so that should be figured out soon. Anyways, please, as always, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Have a nice evening/day!**


	4. Sling-Shots and new Acquaintances

**A/N: Hi, all! I know, it's been forever, but believe me, I am trying. Sadly, this will be another short chapter, as I got two other fics to update. Anyways, I saw Civil War and Spider-Man was amazing! I made sure to see it in 3D the day after it came out (and late at night so there will not be little kids talking over the movie). For those who have not seen the movie yet, or for those who missed what I am going to mention, I would recommend that you see the movie soon and stay for the after credits scene (the second credits scene). It has a nice wink to Spider-Man fans (especially those who used to watch Spectacular Spider-Man). Okay, let's get on with the story before I spoil anything...**

"And... Go!" Spider-Man yelled, and the Flash sped off. They were currently at the airport in New York, testing out a devise to hopefully get at least some form of teleportation as the Flash ran.

Flash pushed as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as if it would help. He felt power, energy, forming and shifting around him. His pulse was rising. He could feel that he nearly reached the energy in which he could teleport.

'Almost there.' He thought, 'I can feel it.'

All the sudden, Flash heard his name, "Barry!" and he opened his eyes.

... And he crashed into a wall... Again.

"Ow!" The Flash whined, laying on the ground. He stayed on the ground until a red mask with large, white lenses appeared over him, "I nearly had it, but you distracted me."

"Sorry," the web-head apologized, "but you were getting close to that wall, and you were not quite where you needed to be speed wise."

"How far from 'where I need to be'?"

"Far enough." The scarlet speedster dropped his head to the ground at this statement. Spider-man clapped his hands, "On the bright side, you are closer than where you started. And we have someplace where you can go a greater distance and not start a fire." Spidey motioned to the airport behind him.

"Yeah, speaking of witch, how did you-"

"Perks of being an Avenger." Spider-Man paused, "But don't tell any of the others about this. I could get into some trouble with a long schooling from Cap about abusing my privileges."

"Gotcha." the speedster nodded, as he took Spider-man's hand to get up, "Got any other ideas?"

Flash could practically see a huge smirk under Spider-Man's mask, and it worried him, "Oh, I got one more."

-Line Break-

10 minutes later

"You sure about this?" The speedster asked, "Have you ever tried this before?" Spider-Man had used his webbing to make a giant sling-shot, in which the Flash was what was being shot.

Spider-Man shrugged, "First time for everything."

"What?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I think. I mean, I have done this myself, just not to other people."

"You also have some abilities that may protect you more in this situation than mine does."

"Yeah, well, lets try not to think about that. Think about the positive. This should help give a boost to your speed."

Spider-Man began to pull the web back, as the Flash stood to the side, watching, "You ready?" Spider-Man asked, motioning towards the sling shot. The Flash nodded and began to, slowly, move towards the sling shot.

"What are you doing?" Both Spider-Man and the speedster's head shot up to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh hey, Stark. Umm... Don't tell Cap!" Spider-Man quickly squeaked at the man in the classic red and gold suit. Flash quietly, but quickly, moved behind Spider-man in hopes of avoiding attention.

"Yeah, uh-huh, who's that?" Stark motioned towards Flash.

"Who's who?" Spider-Man pretended to look around for someone, "I do not see anyone here. Nope," He looked up to face Stark, "just you and me."

"You're full of crap."

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Spider-Man."

"No idea. Absolutely none."

"Don't make make me call Steve."

"Seriously Stark, you need to get your head-" Spider-Man froze in horror when he heard Tony's threat, "You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

"I am begging for mercy. Please!"

"JARVIS, get the captain on the line."

"Okay! Okay! I give in!" Spider-Man shouted, "Just do not call Steve."

"Okay, so who is this guy?"

Spider-Man looked between Iron Man and the Flash, obviously conflicted. So, the scarlet speedster stepped out from behind Spider-Man, "Hi, uh, I am the Flash."

"The Flash?" Iron Man questioned.

"Yes?" the speedster almost sounded unsure, "At least that's what people call me where I am from."

"And where is that?"

The speedster turned to Spider-Man, who gave an encouraging nod. "We could actually use his help." Spider-Man informed him.

The Flash nodded, "Well, you see, that is actually a long story..."

 **A/N: And another chapter is done! Hope you liked it. Anyways, please review, follow, review, favorite, review, and... REVIEW! Have a good day/ night!**


	5. An Idea

**A/N: I know, I am taking forever to update, but it's the end of the year and I have finals! Whoohoo! So, this will be but another short chapter. Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

"Okay, time for test seventeen!" Tony sighed.

"Thousand and seventy two." Peter muttered under his breath, which earned a stare from both Tony and Barry.

"What are the chances of me not crashing into a wall this time?" Barry asked.

"About-" Tony began.

"Seven billion to one." Peter cut him off.

"So optimistic." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Barry pulled down his mask, getting into a starting position.

Peter stepped back, away from Barry, "Okay, ready, 3... 2... 1..." and Barry shot off.

But, of course, once again, the test failed, as Barry caught on fire. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled around. Peter quickly appeared above Barry, with a fire extinguisher.

Once the fire was put out, Barry got up and Peter laughed, "You look like a snowman. A pretty pathetic one at that."

"Well, gee, thanks, Pete." Barry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least you didn't run into a wall this time." Peter slapped his arm around Barry.

"Yes, at least there is that." Barry sighed.

"I think you guys should take a break, you know, before we break Barry." Tony walked over to the pair, "And so I can come up with some new ideas." He sighed.

Peter shrugged, "I guess it's about time we took a break."

"I don't know... I need to get home soon."

"Come on, Barr." Peter bumped hips against his, "We are all out of ideas for now. We should take a break to rest our minds. Maybe you'll have a spontaneous moment of enlightenment."

"I don't- I just-"

"Besides, I don't know about you, but kicking bad guy ass always cheers me up." Peter flashed Barry a smile.

"Fine." Barry sighed.

-Line break-

"You know, you totally just ruin the experience of ass kicking for me." Spider-Man sat back in his web hammock, drinking his Orange Jamba Juice. The Flash sat next to him.

"Do I?" Flash laughed.

"Yeah, you just swoop in and save the day before I even arrive at the crime scene!" the web-slinger exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I let you web them up."

"That's only because you don't have web shooters. I bet you, if you had web shooters, that I would be out of a job right now."

The Flash laughed, "Sorry, Peter."

"I just want to punch something right now." Spider-Man looked at the speedster, "I may have to settle with you."

"Pft, you could't hit me, even if you wanted to. I am way faster than you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. By the time your fist gets to where my face is, or was, I could be in Hawaii." The Flash laughed.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Go to the Avengers Tower, hash it out in the training room?"

"No."

"Why not? Are you scared? Is the Flash scared of the itsy, bitsy, little spider?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you." the speedster laughed.

"Oh. Your just oh-so-confident, aren't you?"

The speedster shrugged, then leaned back and sighed, "Be honest with me, " He looked at the wall-crawler, who looked back at him, "do you think I am ever going to get back? Home?"

Spider-Man sighed, "I trust Tony."

"But?"

"But, this is not his expertise, and this is new territory. It's more of a physics thing, and Bruce is not here to help."

"Bruce?"

"The Hulk. He's out doing... Well, whatever he is doing."

"Hm."

"But, it is not impossible. I mean, you got here in the first pl- Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"Maybe that's the solution to our problem."

"What is?"

"We have been going about figuring this out wrong. We need to just find a way to restore your memory, that way you can remember how you got here, and how to get back!"

"You think we can do that?"

"Sure! It shouldn't be as hard as dimensional traveling, I think." Spider-Man rubbed his chin. He then hopped up, "We can go down to the tower, I'll call Tony!"

"Okay, but I will give you a head start. That way you won't look as pathetic when I beat you." The Flash grinned.

"You're on." Spider-Man grinned back.

 **A/N: I know, another short chapter. Things are crazy, but at least I am updating! Anyways, please follow, favorite, and definitely review! Have a good day/ night!**


	6. Sorting Through the Past for A Plan

**A/N: Okay, this fic, I will admit, is one of my weaker ones, but I think as soon as I get the ball rolling into the other earth (wink, wink), things should strengthen up. Though, this fic is actually more of a set up for something else, which you should be seeing real soon. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! It's all Marvel and DC.**

Barry sat back in the chair, as Peter and Tony messed around with some technical instruments. Walking over to Barry, Peter placed some sort of technical piece on his head.

"This was created to help jog memories, push people to remember and kind of relive their past. Depending on what happened to you, it may not be pleasant." Peter looked at him sympathetically, "So, if you don't want to do this..."

"I know, we used something like this once back in my earth. Different kind of situation though." Barry looked back at Peter, "Do it." Peter nodded and backed away towards Tony.

"Turning it on." The billionaire informed the other two. It was not long before Barry could feel the electricity shifting through his brain, to his cerebrum. A flash back played into his mind at rapid speed.

 **(A/N: Oh, and, by the way, spoilers for The Flash season 2)**

 _Cisco opening a portal to Earth Two._

 _Zoom stepping through the portal and kidnapping Wally._

 _Barry giving up his speed for Wally._

 _Barry, messing with the Speed Force- yes, the Speed Force! Of course. He tried to get his powers back. He ultimately succeeded in his attempt to earn his speed back in the Speed Force, but- but it didn't send him back to the right place._

 _Cisco. Iris. They tried to pull him back, but Barry must have gotten lost in the craziness. Instead of arriving back home, he got here._

Barry jolted awake and out of the chair. Cisco. He must be the way back. But how? How could Barry possibly contact him? Gosh, Barry head was pounding.

"Barry!" Peter ran over, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a hell of a headache. That all passed through my head real fast." Barry shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Still a few kinks to work out." Tony laughed.

"You knew about that and didn't feel you should share with the class?" Peter glared at the billionaire, who just shrugged.

"It's fine. I am used to rapid speed." Barry straightened his posture, "What's important is that I got the info I needed. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Peter questioned, "What exactly did you find out?" And then, Barry explained everything to the pair.

"So, you have no idea how to signal your friend, Cisco?" Tony questioned.

"I mean, they should be looking for me. He could 'vibe' me and try to create a portal between our worlds..." Barry thought, "But it may be hard for him to be lead to me, or to even create a portal here. I only got here on an accident."

Peter sat back in a chair and sighed, before getting back up, "What if you were to cause a disruption?" Barry raised his eyebrows, "Like, if we were to create a device that can cause some sort of disruption between our worlds. It doesn't have to be enough to make a portal between us, just enough to help your friend create one himself."

Barry's eyes lit up, "That should help!"

"But how exactly do you plan to cause this disruption?" Tony asked.

The speedster narrowed his eyes, only to quickly widen them again, "We once created devices to close portals between earths. If we could work off of that, and take it to where the portal opened to drop me off here... If may not be enough to actually open a portal, but it should help Cisco!"

Peter and Tony smiled, "Then let's do it."

 **A/N: I know, I know. Another ridiculously short chapter, but I am starting to get the wheels moving again, so things should be turning up pretty soon. Anyways... Wow, I have nothing to say for once. Huh. Well, please** **follow, favorite, and continue to review. Let me know what you think and where you think this is going! It's very important to me as a writer to get feedback! Tank you, and have a great day/ night!**


End file.
